Dear Crazy fanfiction writers
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: Read title. AN EDIT:It was my first story and now when I re-read it I realise it's pretty bad.But if you want feel free to read it.
1. Capitolul 1

Dear FanFiction writers,

I'm scared for life!I understand stories with me and Annabeth rated M, but me and NICO?I'm not gay!And I'm in love with Annabeth Chase,daughter of Athena! No,Rachel,Thalia,Drew,Piper,Athena(my stomach)Artemis(0_o)or anybody else execept Annabeth!

Sincerely,

Percy Jackson


	2. Chapter 2

Dear FanFiction writers,

HOLY HADES!

I'm a HUNTER!You understand?HUNTER!No boys!I never fall in love with:

Percy Jackson(Ewww!He is my cousin!)

Luke Castellan(He was single person who care about me before we meet has betrayed us.I was we was just FRIENDS!)

Nico di Angelo(He is my cousin yes we have a lot of thing in common, but I never fall in love with him.)

Another Hunters.(EWWWWWW!I'm not lesbian!)

So if you write a story about me and Hades know who I come and I will send you to the darkest side of Tartarus!

Sincerely,

Thalia Grace


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:I don't own Percy Jackson.

Thanks for reviews.

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

How in name of Hades my hat is in a relationship with Riptide?

And Luke is like my brother!You read Last Olympian?

No,better change ask.

You read PJO books?

I think no!

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear FanFiction writers,

Let's start:

1.I'm not a gay!

2.I never fall in love!

3.I never want to dating with Mary-Sues!

4.I'm twelve!

5.I'M NOT EMO!

I hate you,

Nico di Angelo

P.S.:My dad just finished to upgrade Fields of Punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviews!Coockie for you guys **(::)**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Camp Half-Blood is just for demigods.

Mary-Sues and Gary-Stues aren't demigods!

Harry Potter Characters aren't Hecate's children!

And I'm not a pony!

Sincerely,

Chiron


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviews!

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

My hair isn't blonde, is dark!

AND I NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH FISH FACE!

Sincerely,

Athena, goddess of wisdom


	7. Chapter 7

Dear FanFiction writers,

I NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH OWL HEAD!

Sincerely,

Poseidon

P.S.:Fish Face?Really Athena?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reviews guys, I love you!

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Pertemis?Hertemis?Me/Anybody?

_**I'M MAIDEN FOREVER!**_

Now, I realy don't care if you are boys or girls!

I turn you into jackalopes and hunt you!

Sincerely,

Artemis

P.S.:Better, I'll lock you in a room with my brother and tell him you can't wait to hear all of his haikus.

After that you respect me or I do it again.*Evil smile*


	9. Chapter 9

Dear FanFiction writers,

Why do you hate me?I know I have a little crush for Percy, kill me for this!And who in name of Hades is Octavian?Whatever…Can you stop to blame me for anything?And I never fall in love with Nico or Lord Apollo!Wait….a prophecy come:

A lot of crazy people make gods get mad,

But an another thing must be add,

If they will not stop before the shortest day of year,

Earth will explode, I was clear?

Sincerely,

Rachel Elizabeth Dare.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviews guys!Cookies for everybody!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I'm not dramatically!

Sincerely,

Zeus,King oof Gods and Lord of the Sky*scary lightning*


	11. Chapter 11

Dear FanFiction writers,

I forgot:

_**NEVER CALL ME NICKY OR**_…..*the most evil face ever*

Sincerely,

Nico di Angelo


	12. Chapter 12

**I hate people who said:Hades is a bad hate their children!Excuse me?Hades lock his children in a luxury hotel with a lot of games!  
**

* * *

**Dear FanFiction writers,**

**I'm not a mad god who like to kill everybody and create chaos!Who you think I am?Ares?And in you opiion I'm very grumpy.I wish you try to be king of Underworld for a week and after tell me that I don't have any reason to be grumpy!****And I know I'm not a very good father,but what in name of Stynx you want to do?**

**I'm Lord of Death!I can't go with Nico and Hazel to ice cream!And I never try to kill my children or have romantic realtionship with them!You stupid mortals need a doctor!**

**Wth a great desire to torture you,**

**Hades, Lord of Death**

**P.S:My son told you about upgrades of Fields of Punishment?**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear FanFiction writers,

I HATE TRAVIS STOLL!

And just because I 'm Demeter's daughter that not mean I'm obsesive with cereals!

Sincerely,

Katie Gardner.

P.S.:I HATE CONNOR STOLL TOO!


	14. Chapter 14

Dear FanFiction writers,

Don't listen Katie!She is just upset because we anoint her cabin with honey!Bees like to subject she love me,but is in stage of denial.

Sincerely,

Travis Stoll


	15. Chapter 15

**I write a new story _"What happened when we found a closet?".Please read 's humour/parody._**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I am sexy and you know it!

You are just jelous because I'm awesome,hot,sexy and a good poet!

Sincerely,

Apollo


	16. Capitolul 16

**Thanks for reviews guys!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I betrayed Camp just because Luke promise me that he would not do anything to Charlie.

He lied and I was stupid because I trusted him.

I tried to redeem my mistake.

Please, stop to blame me about this!I do it just for Charlie.

Sincerely,

Silena Beaurgard


	17. Chapter 17

**I hate Hera!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

How you stupid mortals dare to write that horible things about me?

You know I'm Queen of Sky?

You think is easy to have a husband who go and have children with mortals,nimphs and other goddesses?

I like all kind of families!

As long as members look normal,children have maners and aren't rebelious and parents relationship is perfect.

Only that.

You see?All kind of family.

Now I must will go to kill my husband children!

*crazy face*

Sincerely,

Hera.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear FanFiction writers,

You must eat more cereals!

Cereals help your minds!

I'm not a old woman who go crazy about cereals!

Sincerely,

Demeter

P.S:Eat more cereals!


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reviews!**

**I like Clarisse/Chris and I'm happy for Clarisse, but NO WAY for Clarisse to become lovey-dovey girl!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

What in nam of Stynx is with this lovey-dovey things about me and Chris?

Lovey-Dovey?Realy?

I'm Clarisse LaRue Dragon Slayer!

You understand?

_**DRAGON SLAYER!**_

**I never cry!**

I give you a advice:

Live next day,because will be your last day before I send you to Hades!

Sincerely,

Clarisse LaRue


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reviews guys!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)****(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

****** Now I'll go to bake more coockies for you!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I can assure you:

Percy is just a child!And he is boy!

And my name is Sally Jackson or Sally Jackson-Blofis, **NO **Sally Ugliano!

Sincerely,

Sally Jackson


	21. Chapter 21

**Maybe Leo is no flames.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Me and Beautiful Queen?

Neah, she is Sparky's girl.

And who is that girl Reyna?

And OC?I don't know a girl named OC.

And Sparky's sister is hot,but she is a hunter.

Just my luck.

Sincerely,

Leo Valdez

P.S.:I just discover I'm single!Cool!Girls, I know you love me!


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the people who read,review and add my story to favourites!And thanks for the people who add me to favourite authors!**

**I love you guys!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Stop to call me Beauty Queen!Just Leo and Jason can do that!

I never fall in love with Leo!EW

No,I'm not obsesive with Jason!What you feel if the boy you loved wake up and said:Who you are?

Who in name of Hades is Reyna?

Anyway, that doesn't matter,because I'm Jason girlfriend!Read first chapter of MOA!

And what with this idea that I'm gealous and revengeful?

And I hate pink!Just because I'm Aphrodite's daughter that not mean I'm in love with my reflection and I spend all time in my closet!

So stop with stupidities!

Sincerely,

Piper McLean


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok,I'll put another chapter thanks for reviews!**

* * *

Dea FanFiction writers,

I'm not dating with Riptide,even it is cute.

Sincerely,

Annabeth's Hat


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Stop to make me to revive from death!That's imposible even for Hades children.

I'm very happy in Elsyum.

Sincerely,

Bianca di Angelo.

P.S:Keep Nico safe.


	25. Chapter 25

**Maybe Jason is OOC.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I never fall in love with Reyna!We was just friends.

I have a girlfriend and her name is Piper so stop to coupled me with Reyna,Drew(I just spew my lunch),Leo(Crap) and anybody else.

And I don't hate greeks!

I think is good for you to know:I didn't lost my personality!I was just confuse!

Sincerely,

Jason Grace

P.S.:Thalia isn't only person who can zaped you and send to Tartarus.*evil smirk*


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reviews!**

**I always think Aphrodite is a smart person even if she don't show that.**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

I'm not a pinky goddess who play with romantic life of people and break hearts!

Listen because I don't say again!

Love is one of the most powerful forces from Universe!You understand?And I'm not stupid!Just because that is the person who I show to others that dosen't matter I'm stupid!

Look I give you a advice:Respect love more or you regret!And no,that isn't a threat is just a advice!

Sincerely,

Aphrodite.

P.S:I love my husband!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all reviews and if you don't like my story, don't read it!**

* * *

Dear FanFiction writers,

Die stupids mortals!

I'm not stupid!

I cnou hou to wrait!

I kill you later,

Ares


	28. Chapter 28

Dear FanFiction writers,

I never fall in love with Gardner!That is my brother business!

**Hey!**

Travis get out from my letter.

**Ok.**

I and Travis aren't twins and Travis is oldest than me with a year.

**I'M THE BEST!**

Travis if you don't get out from my letter I'll tell Katie that you sleep with a Teddy Bear!

**Ok,Ok..**

Why Travis have more stories than me?

**Because I'm more interesting.**

No

**Yes**

No

**Yes**

Shut up or I'll tell Katie that you have pants with duckies!

...

Better.

In the end I like to thank to you for panks ideas!

Sincerely,

Connor Stoll(With stupid adds from Travis)


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reviews!**

* * *

Dea FanFiction writers,

I'm a proud Roman and Augur who **NEVER** fall in love with those dirty Graecus.

I will be Pretor, no Grace, no Jackson, no Reyna!

They will be killed and Romans chose me like Pretor,you understand?

**ME!**

And I'm not a crazy person !

Now I'll go to sacrifice teddy bears for Gods.

Oh little and helpless teddy bears,Octavian come to kill you.*maniac smirk*

Sincerely,

Octavian Casio


End file.
